A Hero's Weakness
by Newmoon565
Summary: Every hero has a something they don't want anyone to know about. A weakness, that could mean life or death. (Sorry for bad summery but I promise the story will be better)
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE! WAZ UP?! Thankyou for reading my stuff and I hope you guy/gals like it!**

I was always wrong. No matter how hard I tried I messed up one way or another. I cut, I and don't eat. I act like everything is fine. Because it is, right? I'm a hero so I can't show my weakness. Maybe I should end it, it would be better for everyone.

"_All my heroes are dead and gone but down inside me they still liv-"_

Al's phone snapped me out of my thoughts "Hello?" he said timidly.

"Alfred, where the bloody hell are you? You where supposed to meet me at my house an hour ago for lunch!" ask a concerned british man ask.

"Well, my big-browed friend, I'm a-"

"It's Arthur, you git."

"Ya, ay whatever you say. Anyways I not… hungry" 'ya what a lie that was' he thought to himself

"Truth, Alfred?" Arthur sighed.

"I would like to live and/or not be in the hospital"

There was a silence. It felt awkward but yet normal.

"Fine then, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Peace off, dude." I sighed as I hung up the phone.

When did it start raining… and where am i? Why do all the houses look the same!? I thought stopping in front of a house.

'_This house look different and ugly and… it's my house… I knew that.'_

Walking to the house I could smell pancakes.

"Hey Mattie!" I said hugging him. "Hey did you do you home wok?"

"Do it yourself Al. No matter how many times you ask me I will not let you copy my home work. Anyways how are you."

As much as he wanted to go and cry into his arms and tell everything that was happening he also didn't want to admit to defeat so Al answered "Good". What a lie that was. "Just a little tired, I'm going upstairs."

"Aren't you going to eat?! Al you barley eat and when you do, do you even keep it down?" Mattie asks with worried expression.

"Of course I do little bro! I just ate before I came home" Alfred said eyeing the knives.

"But since you are so worried I guess I'll have some" he said as he walked in the kitchen grabbing the pancake and sneaking the knife up his sleeve. I'll just eat in my room"

Alfred walked up stair passing the Mathew room on the left and his room on the right and went into the bath room to take the trash can, put his pancakes in a non see-through plastic bag and threw them anyway and went back to his room.

To be honest Alfred wanted to eat again and at time he could stop thinking about it, but he was at the point at where he tried to eat his stomach couldn't handle it, and involuntary threw up.

It suck not only because of that, but when others are eating and what him to join them to have a meal he couldn't just eat then go to the bathroom to throw it up after he was done. He just had to make an excuse.

Alfred went into his room and sat of his bed. He pulled up his sleeve on his "I'm The Hero" hoodie expossing his cuts. He brought the knife down to his write and drew blood.

'_Every hero has a weakness right?' _A tear fell from Alfred cheek thinking this.

'_It can't just be me right? I'm not the only on feeling like this, right? Why am I so scared for no reason? I'm such a god damn idiot!'_

Al got up and grabs the bandage.

'_I think I went a little overboard this time…'_ al thought looking down at his wrist as he slow stared to wrap.

_Bzz bzz bzz_

AL checks his phone. Denied call.

_Al went over to the scale in the bathroom to check his weight,_

_67.89LB_

_Bzz bzz bzz_

"Want do you want Arty?"

"Arthur, thank you very much. And I was checking on you, you sounded sad early. I already know that you're going to lie so you might as well tell the truth." Arthur said worriedly into the phone.

"I'm awesome never better"

"There's nothing awesome about you or you're lying."

"Um I gotta go bye" al thought the heard author say something but to quick to catch it.

'_So damn nosey'_ Alfred thought looking down at the scale. '_Damn it' _

Al got his pajamas and crawled into bed. Just like every night he cried himself to self.

**Sorry if the end drags on or if it was boring or crap and sorry for it being short. Feel free to yell at me if I have a typo or if I don't update within a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyz waz sup? And to save my ass I don't own Hetalia. Also I am sorry it took so long I was somewhere where I didn't have a computer. So please don't kill me.**

Al walked towards a tower leading off to two other paths.

One looks as if the sun was rise with the orange and the yellow mix together. The other pitch black and cold like space.

Once Alfred reached the tower the paths combined.

"**There can be no light without darkness" **a voice boomed over head** "but there can be no twilight if they aren't balance"**

_'Al'_

The world started to shake as Al _'where am I'_ thought to himself.

"**A place where pain is real but death is not…"**

_'Al ge-'_

"-t up"

Al snapped his eyes open. _'Oh just a dream… I knew that.' _Al looked at his clock.

8:56am

_'Oh shit I am so going to get fired from my job'_

Al ran passed Matthew grab a pair of clean cloths and went into the bathroom. As he threw on his shirt he noticed his banged and memories flew back from the night before.

There are some things in the world that are easier to forget and by the end of the day that memory will merge with the rest of them.

_'Every night has been the same for the past year and a half.' _Al thought to himself as he unwrapped the bandage.

He threw on a tank top put makeup on his scars so no one would see them and flew out the door.

When he got to work he started to open up.

The day was long but not busy. He did the same old thing.

Open up.

Stock up.

Clean up.

And go home.

Not what you would call fun, but it helped keep a roof over his head and food in hi- wait… never mind.

Al closed up the little shop.

As al walked out and started walking home when he heard a familiar voice. He turned around and saw Arthur. _'Oh joy.'_

As Arthur caught up to him he said "Why the bloody hell did you hang up on me last night"

"I was getting a call from Mattie' Alfred replied calmly as he turned to Arthur. "He was at the store and needed to know if we need anything that he missed."

"Sure he did." Arthur said bluntly starting to stare at him. _'What is he hiding? He knows I see though his lies so why does he keep lying. If he really is a so called hero than he wouldn't lie so much.' _Arthur thought when al snapped him out of his thoughts. "Anyway I gotta go I'm going to be late."

"Whoa whoa Al we need to talk. Late for wh-" Arthur grabbed his wrist to stop but loosened his grip when he heard Al whimper. He looks at his hand and saw crimson liquid covering it. "Al what's going on?" he managed to get out.

"Nothing" al replied looking at the ground. _'Choose the wrong to wear a tank top. Way to go Al.'_

"Bloody hell, al! This isn't nothing!" Arthur yelled back as he emerald eyes teard up.

Arthur practical dragged Alfred back to his place by the other wrist.

As they entered his house the first thing Al notices is the British flag.

The house was nice. The walls were an emerald green like the eyes of the young British man.

Al was forced onto the black leather chair next to the leather couch under the flag. Al looked behind him and saw a picture of the Elizabeth Tower while Arthur was running like a chicken with its head cut off looking for a first aid kit.

_'Bloody hell Al,'_ Arthur thought to himself as he rushes though out the house._ 'What were you thinking?'_

"You need some help?" Al said as he started to stand up only to get an angry face from Arthur as a reply.

"Sit!"

"Woof."

**That's all for now and thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for being gone for so long crises are happening in my life so I haven't had the time to write. So any who here you go.**

After Arthur found his first aid kit in the bathroom, he ran over to Alfred.

"Sorry" al said while looking at the ground.

Arthur kneeled in front of him to clean Al's wound. "For," he said opening the first aid. His was strict but is eye told al he was worried.

"Being an idiot" he said of Arthur cleaned his cuts. Al winced in pain when Arthur applied the cleaner.

"And?" Arthur said as he studied his cuts debating if they whether or not they need to be stitched.

Al sighed, "… for lying."

They went silent after that. Al looked at the ground while Arthur wrapped his cuts. Arthur thought that was all, but there was a much bigger picture. Al had secrets his brother didn't know about. Al lies. He doesn't mean to. An example: After school clubs mean getting beaten up an hour after school and being left on the side of the road.

Al's blue eyes told 'everything is fine, I'm fine.' But he really wasn't. Sometimes when he says 'I am fine' he wants someone to realize it's a lie and hug. To Al hug were rare his brother hug him, but from anyone else was rare. Any sort of act of kindness to him was rare. Nearly everyone hated him.

"Done" Arthur said making al snap up is head until their eyes met.

"…Thanks," Al said timidly looking back out of the ground wide eyed sacred to hear if he needs stitches or not but he knew some would need it already.

"Some of the cuts may need stitches so we need to go-"

"No," al said bluntly

"No?"

"No."

"Why?" Arthur questioned.

"I don't want to go," al said teary eyed. Know that they would put a tube down his throat to feed him until he can eat on his own.

"Is there something that I don't know?"

"…No," al said teary eyed.

"Ok then we needs to go to the urgent care"

_'Oh my god,'_ Al thought, _'I don't want to go to the emergency ro-, wait want.' _ The reason Al didn't want to go to the Hospital is because they take your weight. It not that he doesn't want help, but because he was ashamed of it.

"Fine," Al sighed

"Boldly hell Al. We went through all that for a 'fine'?!"

"…ya"

"FINE!" Arthur yelled back.

Al broke out in laughter.

"What the bloody hell are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," Alfred laughed out. "Nothing at all"

The two went out to the black Van and drove down to the Urgent care.

When they arrived the waiting room was empty and the only things making noise was the television and the ringing phone.

"Hello sir how may I help you?" the woman at the desk asked them.

"My friend" Arthur said nodding his head right towards Alfred. "Needs stitches."

The woman who they met at the desk took them back to an empty room besides the computer, chairs and bed.

Alfred sat in the bed while Arthur was leading crossed arm against the wall. As the two boys chatted Arthur learned more about Alfred's emotional back ground. Like his violent mood swings and suggested to see a diagnoses doctor or a therapist.

Just as the doctor came in they got silent and both looked at her.

"Why is it whenever I walk into a room everyone gets quite?" she questioned and a jokingly voice.

"I don't know" they both replied securitized.

They all laugh as the doctor walked through the door. As they talked about why they were there the doctor, who they learned was named Dr. Cleo Zindel, recommended the same thing.

As she stitched up Alfred's cut she said "come back in 5 days to see if your cuts a healed."

During that time Alfred was able to put on his happy face but when they got out and into Arthur car the only word running though his head was '_die'._

**Once again thanks for read and sorry for being really, really late!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again people! Nice to see you! How are you… FINE BE THAT WAY!**

**Fine even though you won't reply I will continue.**

**p.s. I AM AWESOME! Also the song is Would It Matter by Skillet, Which I do not own nor do I own Hetalia.**

The radio in the car was booming though Alfred's Ear make his thoughts fade away like a balloon in the distance. When his thoughts relaxed his muscles relaxed until:

_IF I WASN'T HERE TOMORROW,_

_WOULD ANYONE CARE?_

_IF MY TIME WAS UP I'D WANT TO KNOW_

_YOU WERE HAPPY I WAS THERE-_

"Hey can you turn it off Arttie?" Alfred said looking at the ground.

Arthur looking at Al for a quick second, ten back to the road. "Sorry for that," He said as he turned off the radio.

Silence.

"So… how's that weather?" Alfred said.

"Really you're going with that?" Arthur replied. "Anyways how's you arm?"

"It's fine, except for the fact I got a needle in it a bunch a time, but really I'm fine," Al said sarcastically.

The two arrived at Arthur's house. Arthur forced Alfred into the house while Alfred protested and demanded to go back to his house. When to two got into the house Alfred sat cross legged in the black leather chair while Arthur was preparing futon in the guest room.

Alfred got out of the chair and made his way to the guest room and purposely fell face first into the bed.

"Hey I wasn't finished with that," Arthur complained.

"Don't care," Alfred said into the pillow press against his face.

Arthur pulled Alfred off the bed by his left leg and continued to make the bed. He finished putting the bed together with a Union Jack confider.

"Really, Arttie, really?"

"WHAT?!" Arthur questioned.

Arthur went to the kitchen a locked away the knives. Which was a smart idea except Al didn't use just knives.

Once Al was sure Arthur was asleep he went and got up and went to the office and got a pencil. He went back into his room and broke it in half and was debating which the sharper side was. He decided that the eraser side was sharper, pulled up his sleeve from the hoodie he put on earlier and began to draw blood.

After a half an hour of cutting he decided to go to sleep so he put the pencil in his shoe and went to bed.

_'No light without darkness, huh? Is this suppose to be some kind of fucking puzzle?' Alfred questioned the voice._

_'__**Maybe, maybe not. You decide?'**_

The next morning Alfred awoke to Arthur standing over his bed trying to wake him up.

"What the fuck do you want?" Alfred groggily said.

"Get up your brother is coming over to picj you up.

"Mehhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"Arthur I'll tell"

"Alfred, do you like soap opras?"

Alfred shook his head "No, why."

"Because you're acting like it."

They heard a knock on the door again. Arthur got up to answer the door and invited the Canadian in.

"Hello, Arthur" Matthew said softly.

"Hello, Matthew." Arthur said while gesturing him inside. The two Made there way to the room to talk to Al.

**Hello again you going to talk to me now… no? Okay.**

**You should be proud of me two stories in two days…. Ya not that impressive.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO EVERYBODY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER LIKE I HOPE YOU HAVE EVERY OTHER CHAPTER. ANY WAY HERE YOU GO, PEACE OFF.**

When the two teenagers got to Al they found him sleeping again. When Matthews's way of waking him up didn't work, Arthur shook him harshly until he woke up.

"What do you want," al ask tiredly

"Once again, you brother's here you git"

Matthew sat on the bed as Arthur left the room. As the two talk Alfred happy face become less and less fake. Alfred always adored his step brother. They were 11 days apart and Matthew was mistaken for Alfred a lot.

"So Al, why are you here? I thought we were going to hang out last night."

"Ummm… I don't want to talk about it maybe later little bro." Al replied nervously.

"I'm only younger by 11 days and what are you nervous about?"

The question triggered Alfred, "Nothing let's just go home."

The two greeted Arthur I farewell and walked home in silence.

When the two arrived home they both sat on the couch.

"Al is there something your hiding from me?" Matthew asked timidly knowing that Alfred seemed irritated at the moment.

"No" Al said harshly.

They continued to walk in silence. When they reached their house the separated, Matthew went into the kitchen to make dinner and Al went up stairs to sleep.

Alfred had slept though his alarm…

again.

And Matthew had to wake up Alfred…

again.

And knowing Matthew he wakes Al up quietly and it doesn't work that well, but he eventually got him up by pulling off Al's blanket.

"Time to get up, lazy butt," Matthew said as he left Al's room.

Al dragged himself off his bed, grabbed a Captain America shirt, jeans and ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he was done here ran down stairs grabbed his backpack as he ran out the door to school.

**Before School: In The Halls**

_Thud_

"What's wrong loser? Lost your super powers"

Al's vision went blurry as he got back up to punch Titus –the bully- but ended up getting kneed in the stomach and fell to the ground. He got pick up by his shirt and smashed against the wall and throw on the floor.

Al felt a tear run down his face. The group of teens beating him up laughed.

'_Why me?' _Al thought to himself as the trio –Titus, Mike, and Luke- took turns kicking him.

Al was picked up from his shirt on again. "Meet me after school fucking hero" the Titus, the group leader said as he let Alfred fall to the ground

About ten minutes after they left Al tried to pick himself up only to fall back down. His head was bleeding a little from having his head hitting the lockers repeatedly and his cuts on his arms have reopened.

Al never told anyone about being bullied, so how was he going to explain this?

When Al was finally could get up he went to the bath room to clean up. When he got to the bathroom the first thing that happened was him getting punched in the face by Luke.

"Oops"

'_That's it,'_ Al thought as he punched Luke back. "Oops" Al said

**After School: On The Roof.**

Al was lying on the roof, broken mentally and physically.

'_That's it' _Al thought _'I have had enough of this.'_ Tears started to run down Alfred's face.

Alfred got up ran home and up to his room and turn on his computer.

'_Good bye.'_

**HELLO! **

**Sorry I have a late update**

**Sorry the chapter isn't my best.**

**Anywho thank you for staying with me and I wove you guys**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody! If you think this chapter is going to get any happier you wrong… sorry!**

_It's not like you hate him_

_or want him to die._

_But he goes home_

_and thinks suicide._

_Or he comes back to school_

_with a gun at his side_

_and a kindness from you_

_might have save his life._

_-Superchick_

'_Good bye'_

AL'S POV

Al opened up his laptop and headed towards his Facebook page. The posts were just as harmful as the kicks the bullies gave him.

'_That's it, I won't take this anymore!'_ al thought as he started to cry. He took a panicle and paper and wrote a note to his brother.

_Dear Mattie,_

_I'm sorry little bro but I can't take it anymore all the fighting with my parents, being yelled at, having people talking behind my back… I can't take it anymore! But thanks for being there for me, talking to me even though kids told you not to. But it's getting to be too much. I've been beaten up so many times I lost count. So that's it Mattie, love you._

_-Alfred F. Jones_

Al wrote another note only this one was for Arthur. Tears fell on the papers in front of him.

'_Life is just too much,'_ Alfred thought to himself. _'It's not like anyone would miss me anyway. All I am is a burden to others.'_

Al tears wouldn't stop coming. He turned on his computer camera and to make a good bye video.

Al faced the computer Camera.

"Um hi… I guess not like anyone would care, you all hate me anyway." Al said sadly as he wiped his eyes. "I just wanted to say bye. I'm just tired of all being beaten up every day, having people call me name or talking be hide my back. I'm just done. Sure say my parents don't love because it true they don't they rape me, beat me, the only family I have is my brother. The only friend I have Is Arthur. So sure make fun of me when I'm dead but just leave them alone. And for those who say it gets better, when does it? So far it's getting worse and I'm sick of it. The yelling, the fighting, the names, so that's I guess, bye."

Arthur POV

'_This day went well' _Arthur thought to himself as he walked home. _'Al seemed happier after telling his brother he was cutting. Must have brought him some relief'_ Arthur lost his train of thought when he got a text from Alfred.

_Thanks Arttie. _

He smiled at this.

He thought Alfred has been at his best since he found out Al was cutting but he really wasn't. The text was just destraction to by him some more time. When Arthur arrived home his younger brother peater was flipping the shit out.

"Hey what's wrong kiddo?"

"ALPOSTEDAVIDEOANDITHINKHEISGOINGTOTRYTOKILLHIMSLE F!" Peater said as fast as humanly possible.

"What Peter? I can't understand you."

Peter ran to his room and grabbed his computer and showed Arthur the video Alfred made and now it was Arthur turn to flip the shit out.


	7. Chapter 7

**HI EVERYONE THANK FOR DEALING WITH ANOTHER CLIF HANGER!**

_My face against the window pane_

_A tear for every drop of rain_

_I'm living like already I have died_

_Have died_

_-Anna Blue_

Arthur

Arthur Tried to call Al about 3 times before calling an ambulance.

Alfred

Al was still crying looking for knives and Pills.

When Al had found a knife he started to cut until blood was running down his arms and dripping onto the floor. He dragged himself over to the pill cabinet and got three bottles of pain killers and grabbed a cup of water and started taking as much of he could at once until they were gone.

After a while he started to feel light headed.

He started to fade in and out of consciousness until he completely black out.

Arthur

An ambulance came a little while after Arthur had gotten to the house. Before it came Arthur was searching the house soon finding Al in the kitchen with a small pool of blood around his arms. And empty bottles on the ground next to him. Arthur check his pulse.

'_it's barley there'_ Arthur thought to himself when he heard a knock on the door.

Knowing this was an urgent call they invited themselves and met Arthur in the kitchen.

The ride to thew hospital to Arthur took years but yit only took and few minutes

Alfred

"**ALFRED GET YOU ASS OUT HERE!" Alfred stepdad yelled at him.**

**5 year old Alfred came out into the living room crying his eyes. "I'm sorry!" he managed to get out though his tears.**

"**YA RIGHT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" he yelled back punching him against the wall.**

**Al whimpered at each blow coming at him. All he want his dad to show up to stop him but he is at court trying to gain full custody of him.**

**It was like this every day, only it gets worse and more painful.**

"**THAT'S IT" he yelled as he unzipped his pants.**

**After that a laid on the bed hugging his knees and crying until his dad came back.**

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

'_if this sound was made to annoy people to death then it's working._' Al thought a little more before opening his eye to white ceiling. He looked around and saw Arthur , Matthew and a doctor out side his room.

Al could barely here Arthur but is sounded like he was tell Matthew what had happened. Matthew had had his hand over his mouth the whole time.

When they came into the room the doctor ask Alfred how he felt.

"Does it look like a feel good?" Al said harshly.

The doctor raised an eyebrow at him. "…My stomach hurts" Alfred replied.

"No wonder, considering what they had to do." Arthur said sadly.

When it was quiet al started to worry about what was going to happen next and if Matthew and Arthur hated him for trying to kill himself.

"Anyways, you will be going to a psychiatric hospital, or as people there call it 'a mental hospital'."

"WHAT?! NO WAY AM I GOING TO A MENTAL HOSPITAL I'M NTO CRAZY!" Al yelled at his doctor with anger.

"Yes you are Al," Matthew replied. "Everyone in this room has decided that you are going to go weather you like it or not."

"But I'm fine!"

"All of you cuts needed stitches and you tried to kill yourself and your trying to tell me your fine. Al I wasn't born yesterday and this isn't my first time meeting you either." Matthew said back to al calmly.

"FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU ALL!" al yelled at them but they all remand calm knowing this was just his emotions talking. Al look at his legs but when he looked up he saw his little brother puppy dog eyes

"…fine"

**MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH! CLIFHANGERS OF DOOM! :-D**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO EVERYBODY! Poor Alfred, BUT I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER SOON ENOUGH! And after this I am going to do a different anime thingy it is going to be an Crossover so it is going to be FMA but I don't know if I should put it with the following: Kingdom Hearts, Witch House, Mad Father, Ouran High School Host Club or just Do FMA alone. So please leave a review of what you think please!**

"…Fine"

"Thank you Alfred" The doctor said "I'll put you down as voluntary then" The doctor took some quick note before leading the group of teens up to the fourth floor where Alfred will stay. When they got up there the doctor introduced Alfred to the person who would be checking him in, Alice.

After being checked in he was taken to the Nurse Station to refill the bag attached to him. After doing that he went to were the rest of the kids where eating.

"Hi everyone! This is Alfred! Please introduce yourself him sometime." Alice announced to the group.

"Al went to the back corner of the side kitchen and spaced out. He was scared and he felt alone since Matthew and Arthur left.

Al snapped out of thought when some around his age cam up to him to introduce herself, "Hi I'm Sarah. Nice you meet you'" She said softly. It reminded him of his brother.

"Hi" Alfred gave a sad smile to her, he knows it hasn't been more than a few minutes but he still missed Matthew.

"So can I sit with you" Sarah asked timidly.

"Sure" Al said scooting over to make more room for Sarah.

"Thanks, anyways it not that bad here and the staff is really nice" Sarah said hoping it would make Al feel a little better.

Alfred just nodded as she talked feeling a little better he wasn't all alone in this place. To Al it felt like hell being away from people he knew. But it was also Hell to be with them too.

When lunch was over, the group of twelve made their way into a small room where they will stay until dinner.

The room was a small claustrophobic space that shouldn't hold twelve people at once.

"Did everyone have a good lunch?" One of the staff members ask. If Alfred remembered correctly her name was Susan.

"Yes, if you count food as inedible," Sarah mumbled to Al. After meeting Sarah Alfred felt less scared knowing that he knew someone and that he wasn't alone in this hellhole.

Two Week Later

Al's system healed surprisingly quickly (MAYBE IT WAS BECAUSE OF HIS HEROIC POWERS :-D), and Sarah was right… the food here does suck. Who knew a hamburger could taste like metal… or Fries could taste like cardboard. Blah. And for once Al wish he had his so called 'tube of doom' up his nose again.

"You're right Sarah, this food is inedible." Al state while giving his 'food' a concerned look. _'It's is worse than Arthur's food… OH GOD!'_

"The day before you came here we had slimy carets with a side of moldy humus"

"Really?"

"…No," she whispered.

'_ya, she's a lot like Mattie,' Al _said looking into her eyes._ 'They look like glass.'_

"Is there something you want there buddy?" She worryingly ask.

"No," Al said snapping out of his thoughts. "You know, just spacing out and feeling home sick. Same old Thang"

"Thang? Really?"

"Ain't no thang but a chickan wang!"

"You're replacing The I's with a's silly."

"ALRIGHT!" One of the staff cheered "Let's go back to the group room!"

'_So damn annoying, just shut up!' _Sarah thought. _'I hate the staff here! Just let go the fuck home'_

Sarah was one of those teens who are too shy to show their real feeling to anyone but the doctors or themselves.

She'll hold it up until it all comes out at once and that's why she ended up in the hospital.

She'll flip out.

Cut.

Do drugs.

Anything to get rid of the pain, even for a little bit.

**SO THANKYOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! And please leave a comment I'll either take the first comment the most amount of one choice. THANKYOU!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO EVERYBODY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER LIKE I HOPE YOU HAVE EVERY OTHER CHAPTER. ANY WAY HERE YOU GO, PEACE OFF.**

When the two teenagers got to Al they found him sleeping again. When Matthews's way of waking him up didn't work, Arthur shook him harshly until he woke up.

"What do you want," al ask tiredly

"Once again, you brother's here you git"

Matthew sat on the bed as Arthur left the room. As the two talk Alfred happy face become less and less fake. Alfred always adored his step brother. They were 11 days apart and Matthew was mistaken for Alfred a lot.

"So Al, why are you here? I thought we were going to hang out last night."

"Ummm… I don't want to talk about it maybe later little bro." Al replied nervously.

"I'm only younger by 11 days and what are you nervous about?"

The question triggered Alfred, "Nothing let's just go home."

The two greeted Arthur I farewell and walked home in silence.

When the two arrived home they both sat on the couch.

"Al is there something your hiding from me?" Matthew asked timidly knowing that Alfred seemed irritated at the moment.

"No" Al said harshly.

They continued to walk in silence. When they reached their house the separated, Matthew went into the kitchen to make dinner and Al went up stairs to sleep.

Alfred had slept though his alarm…

again.

And Matthew had to wake up Alfred…

again.

And knowing Matthew he wakes Al up quietly and it doesn't work that well, but he eventually got him up by pulling off Al's blanket.

"Time to get up, lazy butt," Matthew said as he left Al's room.

Al dragged himself off his bed, grabbed a Captain America shirt, jeans and ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he was done here ran down stairs grabbed his backpack as he ran out the door to school.

**Before School: In The Halls**

_Thud_

"What's wrong loser? Lost your super powers"

Al's vision went blurry as he got back up to punch Titus –the bully- but ended up getting kneed in the stomach and fell to the ground. He got pick up by his shirt and smashed against the wall and throw on the floor.

Al felt a tear run down his face. The group of teens beating him up laughed.

'_Why me?' _Al thought to himself as the trio –Titus, Mike, and Luke- took turns kicking him.

Al was picked up from his shirt on again. "Meet me after school fucking hero" the Titus, the group leader said as he let Alfred fall to the ground

About ten minutes after they left Al tried to pick himself up only to fall back down. His head was bleeding a little from having his head hitting the lockers repeatedly and his cuts on his arms have reopened.

Al never told anyone about being bullied, so how was he going to explain this?

When Al was finally could get up he went to the bath room to clean up. When he got to the bathroom the first thing that happened was him getting punched in the face by Luke.

"Oops"

'_That's it,'_ Al thought as he punched Luke back. "Oops" Al said

**After School: On The Roof.**

Al was lying on the roof, broken mentally and physically.

'_That's it' _Al thought _'I have had enough of this.'_ Tears started to run down Alfred's face.

Alfred got up ran home and up to his room and turn on his computer.

'_Good bye.'_

**HELLO! **

**Sorry I have a late update**

**Sorry the chapter isn't my best.**

**Anywho thank you for staying with me and I wove you guys**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO, so I don't really have anything to say except this a complete waste of you time to read so I just wasted ten seconds of your life! Or more or less of that depending on how fast you read BUTANYWAY I'LL SHADDAD NOW AND SPEAK PROPOR ENGLISH… I hope. Anyways enjoy! **

People say if you commit suicide you go to hell.

What the hell was hell anyway?

A firery **(A/N 1) **place of doom? I mean come on. You try to leave the hell your living only going to another. That's just cruel.

To Al, hell is in your mind.

Your thoughts.

You peers.

Heaven was being cut off from society, your happy place, and once again your thoughts.

'_Hell and heaven, huh?' _Al thought during a lecture that he's heard more than he would like _'They're nothing more than our imagination. So screw all the people who say I'm going to hell. I am in hell.'_

"Alfred, an a scale of one to ten one being th-" The doctor when cut short when Al muttered something he couldn't quite hear, and walked out the only door that wasn't lock. "Excuse me, just where are you going Alfred?" The doctor question as he follow Alfred out of the meeting room they were in.

"Taking a break," Alfred said slamming the door behind him. Al prayed not know if there even was a god or if there was one, not know if he would listen to a boy who tried to take their own life, praying to get out of this place, because for a place that is suppose to help him feel better is making him fell a hell of a lot worse.

Since Sarah left, it's been like no one understood him. It's becoming more obvious that people are just telling him to stop acting like a suicidal teen to get attention. Now there was finally someone who listened, who truly cared, and was gone.

Everyone wanted him to tell what wrong and how he was feeling, know something was wrong. So when he finally did no one believed him. They just told him to stop acting or tell him it was just a stage and left him to fend on his own.

That was a month before his dad died.

A month before high school.

A month before his already broken heart, shattered.

Al got lost in his thought only to be snapped back into reality when the doctor broke the silence that had been there for five minutes.

"Al I know how you feel, but it's going to be better, I promise." He said kindly. His voice sounded honest but being told that so many times, but things just getting worse, it was just another lie.

Just another lie from just another person.

Just another person that judges.

Just another judger that has opinions.

Harmful opinions.

Opinions that become too much, and kill.

Just another person that leads to suicide.

Suicide is just a joke until some committees to it. Then it's not just suicide that's the joke, it's the person to. It's not bad enough that people feel terrible to the point where they want to kill them self when they are alive, but when they're dead. Really?

Al knew if his school heard about it he would never hear the end of it. It would just be another thing to better him up about, right? Just another thing wrong with him, and the messed up world we live in.

**Hello once again everybody! How are you? Great! I should stop acting like I am on Dora? … I agree. Anyways thanks for reading and I think I might being ending this soon but then again maybe I won't. Anyways BYE BYE! I KNOW YOU CAN'T SEE IT BUT I AM WAVING MY HAND LIKE A CRAZY PERSON!**

**(A/N 1): **

**Me: SCREW PROPOR ENGLISH I AM AMERICAN THERFOR I SPEAK AMERICAN!**

**England: American isn't a language, you git.**

**Me: WELL IT IS NOW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT?! MY HAIR IS ORNANGE! DON'T JUDGE! And I also got a one shot up AND IF YOU GIVE ME HATE MAIL I'LL KICK YOU ASS 'CAUASE I AINT TAKEING THAT CRAP BRO! … I think I may be influence by Kyo because I'm being louder than usually and I keep wanting to beat up people I don't like… AND NO COMPUTER KYO IS A REAL WORD… anyways ignore me yelling at my computer and enjoy my second to last chapter. ^.^**

**BAD ENDING**

**IF YOU DO NOT WANT THE BAD ENDING THEN WAIT THILL THE NEXT CHAPETER AND TO SPARE ME A RANT!**

'_Finally I can just go home! I hated that place! And a hero shouldn't hate anything!' _ Al angrily thought as he waited for Arthur waited. He was unusually late… by two hours. _'Come on Arthur I'm not Matthew, I am not patient and people remember me better! I'll give you three seconds, one, two, thr-'_

As if on cue, Arthur came in on the count of three.

'_Oh my fucking god! I'M A PHYCHIC!'_

After Arthur signal Alfred over the two went into in conference room that was connected to the group room.

"Alfred I need to see your arm," Arthur said sternly.

"Why?" Al questioned already knowing the answer.

"Really, Al? Do you even have to ask?" Arthur said starting to get angry but not a Al, at himself for not noticing the pain Al have felt before it had gotten to the point where he had to cut. To the point where he would have had to be here.

"Whatever," Al said, holding out his arms. When Arthur looked at them Al knew he wouldn't see anything. _ 'A hero always has a plan B and it's called a hip bitches'_

"Fine all you win but there was something else I want to tell you, um I gave Sarah your information, and the police and hospital called to let you that she dead." Arthur said quietly.

"And there's more bad news isn't there?" Al said refusing to let his true feelings show.

"Your release date has been set back and they said if they find any new cuts on you in tomorrow you're going to long term. **(A/N 1) **So if you tell them you do have cuts if you tell them now they'll just keep you an extra day or two to make sure your medicines are at a therapeutic level. If they are not they will change them while you are out of here. So any new cuts?"

"…No"

"Al"

"What?!"

"The truth"

"NO ARTHUR I DON'T"

"Fine." Arthur said pulling him into a hug. "I don't believe you."

"Well I am telling the truth. Why would a hero lie?"

'_To hide what you feel.'_

**Later That Day**

'_Screw going to long term. Sorry but hell no.' _Al said he toke off his belt and threw it over the pole that held to shower curtain. _'Wait, how am I going hang myself without something going around my neck? God, I'm such an idiot!'_

Alfred looked around to bathroom and found mouth wash.

_**Warnings**_

_**Keep out of reach of children. **__If more than used for rinsing is use for is accidently swallowed, get medical help or contact a Poison Control Center right away._

'_Well might as well try' _Al thought as he brought up to his mouth and started to drink it.

By time the staff came in to check on him because he has been responding to them.

After being in the hospital for 30 minutes his died of poisoning himself.

_R.I.P_

_ALFRED F. JONES_

_**End**_

**Sorry if I made you sad! Don't kill me! . I have been so bored so I have been typing and when I learned the library behind my house has internet I was so happy. Well I knew it had internet but I didn't know it had public internet, I'm become a derp-a-lerp more and more each day. I blame my friends. Anyways I WOVE YOU GUYS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi people this is Going to be my last chapter and for those who read the last chapter and don't want to read the same intro I'll put something up that say what was in the last chapter and what's new because I'm nice like that. ^.^ Anyways ON WITH THE SHOW… read… story… thing… YA I'LL SHUT UP NOW!**

**SAME AS LAST CHAPTER**

'_Finally I can just go home! I hated that place! And a hero shouldn't hate anything!' _ Al angrily thought as he waited for Arthur waited. He was unusually late… by two hours. _'Come on Arthur I'm not Matthew, I am not patient and people remember me better! I'll give you three seconds, one, two, thr-'_

As if on cue, Arthur came in on the count of three.

'_Oh my fucking god! I'M A PHYCHIC!'_

After Arthur signal Alfred over the two went into in conference room that was connected to the group room.

"Alfred I need to see your arm," Arthur said sternly.

"Why?" Al questioned already knowing the answer.

"Really, Al? Do you even have to ask?" Arthur said starting to get angry but not a Al, at himself for not noticing the pain Al have felt before it had gotten to the point where he had to cut. To the point where he would have had to be here.

"Whatever," Al said, holding out his arms. When Arthur looked at them Al knew he wouldn't see anything. _ 'A hero always has a plan B and it's called a hip bitches'_

"Fine all you win but there was something else I want to tell you, um I gave Sarah your information, and the police and hospital called to let you that she dead." Arthur said quietly.

"And there's more bad news isn't there?" Al said refusing to let his true feelings show.

"Your release date has been set back and they said if they find any new cuts on you in tomorrow you're going to long term. **(A/N 1) **So if you tell them you do have cuts if you tell them now they'll just keep you an extra day or two to make sure your medicines are at a therapeutic level. If they are not they will change them while you are out of here. So any new cuts?"

"…No"

"Al"

"What?!"

"The truth"

"NO ARTHUR I DON'T"

"Fine." Arthur said pulling him into a hug. "I don't believe you."

"Well I am telling the truth. Why would a hero lie?"

'_To hide what you feel.'_

**New**

"Fine," Alfred said quietly.

"I knew it, just show me Al you don't have to hide forever. Sure you are a hero but that doesn't mean you don't have to ask for help. Everyone need help whether or you're a hero or not," Arthur said pulling Alfred into a hug. "It's called a side kick. What kind of hero would you be if you didn't have one."

Al shrugged as he lead leaded into the hug the British man was giving him.

_Two Day Of Epicenes Later!_

Al fell face first onto his bed… well his brother bed, he always went into the wrong bed room and crawled into the wrong bed not noticing it was not his until the smell of maple suryup was there instead of the smell axe. **(A/N 1)**

"Um, Al. You're in the wrong room… again." Once Alfred heard that into his room and crossed his arms"

"No I'm not"

"You were." Arthur said as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

"fine."

"Be that way"

"I will"

_**END**_

**THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU DREAMS WILL BE FUFILLED BY THE POWER OF PASTA… come to the light side we have PAAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAA! ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU AND I WOVE YOU GUYS!**


	13. SOPA

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I'm truly sorry! But this is very important! SOPA is back!**

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!_**** I was informed of this from Ren8Ichigo and lazylollipop girl! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!**

**SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

**THIS IS FROM FemGenjo Sanjo**


End file.
